Ils se haïssaient
by Cardalba
Summary: Yaoi. Tout est dans le titre... Couple: Suspens! ou pas en fait...


Titre : Ils se haïssaient

Disclaimer : Harry et les autres ne sont hélas pas à moi…

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash, alors messieurs dames homophobes, je vous prierai de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite. Si malgré tout vous continuez la lecture, j'apprécierai grandement de ne pas recevoir d'insultes de votre part.

A part ça, ma fic ne comporte ni lemon, ni lime, ni vocabulaire grossier, j'estime donc qu'elle est lisible par n'importe qui possédant un esprit assez ouvert pour ne pas être choqué par l'amour entre personnes de même sexe.

***

Ils se haïssaient. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils se haïssaient. D'aussi loin qu'ils se rappellent, il y avait toujours eu cette haine entre eux.

Tout les opposait.

Les parents de l'un étaient plutôt pauvres, modestes comme on dit, mais généreux, l'esprit ouvert, toujours prêts à partager le peu qu'ils avaient.

Les parents de l'autre étaient immensément riches, cherchant à s'enrichir encore davantage, fut-ce au détriment des autres, connus pour leur conservatisme et leur esprit étroit.

Et pourtant, ils étaient presque voisins, avaient fréquenté les mêmes jardins d'enfants. Mais il leur semblait que déjà à l'époque ils se haïssaient, l'un enviant le jouet de l'autre, l'autre enviant les amis de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents n'arrangeaient rien.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un était sûr de lui, toujours entouré de sa cour, qui attendait de lui une faveur, une parole, un cadeau. Il était froid, hautain, cassant dans ses remarques, toujours élégant, habillé à la dernière mode.

L'autre était timide, mais enjoué et rieur, toujours entouré d'amis qui attendaient de lui une blague, un sourire, ou simplement sa présence. Il était joyeux, exubérant, énervant, excentrique, dans ses manières comme dans ses vêtements.

Et pourtant ils étaient fiers tous les deux. Ils avaient été élevés pour être toujours fiers de ce qu'ils étaient, de leur nom et de leur famille. Mais ils se haïssaient encore, l'un enviant le naturel de l'autre, l'autre enviant le maintien de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents ne s'arrangeait pas.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un était attentif en cours, toujours sérieux, mais ne participant jamais. L'autre était agité, rarement concentré, mais toujours plein de bonne volonté.

Et pourtant ils étaient tous les deux appréciés des profs. Ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs, se retrouvant dans les mêmes classes, les mêmes cours, les mêmes options, de la maternelle à l'université. Mais ils se haïssaient, l'un enviant la concentration de l'autre, l'autre enviant la décontraction de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents ne s'arrangeait encore pas.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un se contrôlait à la perfection, aucune émotion ne s'inscrivait sur son visage. En toutes circonstances, il restait maître de lui. L'autre était un livre ouvert, toutes ses émotions transparaissaient sur son visage. Ses joies comme ses peines ne passaient pas inaperçues.

Et pourtant tous les deux portaient un masque. Ils l'avaient toujours porté, sauf devant l'autre. Mais ils se haïssaient, l'un enviant la spontanéité de l'autre, l'autre enviant la maîtrise de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents ne s'arrangeait toujours pas.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un était petit, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes, un visage doux aux traits androgynes. L'autre était grand, avec des cheveux blonds coiffés à la perfection, des yeux gris toujours mis en valeur, un visage légèrement anguleux.

Et pourtant ils étaient beaux tous les deux, minces et bien proportionnés. Ils l'avaient toujours été et l'étaient de plus en plus en grandissant. Mais ils se haïssaient, l'un enviant la beauté virile de l'autre, l'autre enviant le charme doux de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents ne s'arrangerait sûrement jamais.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un était réservé, ne sortait que peu, ne flirtait que rarement et jamais n'allait plus loin. Il attendait patiemment une personne, homme ou femme, à qui offrir son corps en même temps que son cœur. L'autre écumait les boîtes de nuit et multipliait les conquêtes, aussi bien garçons que filles, les jetant au matin sans aucun remord. Il donnait son corps et ignorait posséder un cœur.

Et pourtant, ils étaient convoités tous les deux. Ils l'étaient toujours plus par les hommes et les femmes qui croisaient leur route. Mais ils se haïssaient, l'un enviant la pureté de l'autre, l'autre enviant le détachement de l'un.

Et la froideur entre leurs parents mourut avec eux.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un hérita d'une fortune qu'il s'empressa de faire fructifier et ne versa pas une larme. L'autre se retrouva sans le sou et fut inconsolable pendant des semaines.

Et pourtant, leurs parents étaient morts dans le même accident d'avion. Mais ils ne se haïssaient plus, l'un n'en avait plus la force et l'autre plus le temps.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un se remit lentement de sa déprime, soutenu par ses amis. Il écourta ses études et trouva du travail comme assistant comptable. L'autre s'enfonça dans une spirale infernale, aveuglé par l'argent, entouré de quémandeurs, seul au moindre problème.

Et pourtant, ils travaillaient dans le même bâtiment. Mais ils ne se haïssaient plus. L'un n'y voyait plus d'intérêt, l'autre ne voyait plus rien que son intérêt.

Et tout les opposait.

L'un faisait consciencieusement son travail, se satisfaisait de sa vie. Il était encore et toujours entouré d'amis sincères. Il était apprécié par ses collègues. L'autre ne travaillait que selon ses envies, n'était jamais satisfait des résultats. Il était encore et toujours entouré d'une cour d'admirateurs, était craint par ses subordonnés.

Et pourtant, ils étaient encore tous deux célibataires. Les conquêtes de l'un ne comblaient pas le vide évident chez l'autre. Mais ils ne se haïssaient plus. L'un ignorait l'autre, l'autre n'avait que faire de l'un.

Et tout les opposait.

Leurs caractères, leurs physiques, leurs styles de vie étaient opposés. Mais une chose finit par ne plus les opposer. Au fil des années, l'un grimpa les échelons et finalement ils furent amenés à se revoir et à collaborer.

Les premières rencontres furent houleuses. Ils se haïrent à nouveau, car tout les opposait.

Et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le choix. Ils finirent par conclure une trêve pour le travail. Au fil du temps, la haine s'atténua pour laisser place à l'indifférence.

Et pourtant leurs oppositions n'avaient pas disparues. Ils avaient simplement choisi de les ignorer et de s'ignorer mutuellement par la même occasion.

Et le cours de leurs vies reprit. Et un jour on offrit à l'un l'opportunité de quitter son travail pour un meilleur poste dans une autre entreprise. Il ne vit aucune raison de rester et l'autre ne tenta rien pour le retenir. Et l'un partit.

Ils pensèrent que c'était un soulagement. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils étaient véritablement séparés.

Et pourtant ils ne furent pas heureux. Malgré les amis de l'un et l'argent de l'autre, leurs vies étaient vides. Plus vides encore maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et écartèrent le problème. Pendant quelques mois. Et finalement ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. L'autre avait toujours fait partie de la vie de l'un, comme l'un était un élément immuable de la vie de l'autre.

Et pourtant il avait fallu qu'ils s'éloignent pour s'en rendre compte. Ils s'étaient haïs, ils s'étaient ignorer et finalement ils étaient l'un à l'autre indispensable.

Et chacun de son côté en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait et partit à la recherche de l'autre. Leurs avions se croisèrent et en arrivant, ils comprirent que l'autre avait eu la même idée et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils finirent par se retrouver. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ce fut une renaissance pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils parlèrent, se disputèrent, se réconcilièrent.

Ils n'oublièrent ni la haine ni l'indifférence qui les avait liés. Et ils firent de leurs différences une force.

L'un laissa son travail pour s'occuper avec bonheur de la maison qu'ils avaient acheté. L'autre s'y mis sérieusement pour faire fructifier son entreprise, investissant dans le développement durable et l'humanitaire.

Un jour, leur grande maison leur parut bien vide et ils en firent un orphelinat, accueillant les enfants des rues pour un jour, une nuit, quelques semaines, quelques mois ou toute une vie, leur offrant le choix d'une autre vie, mais jamais n'imposant de décision.

Et ces enfants leur rendirent au centuple leur affection, revenant les voir régulièrement même après leur départ. Ils admiraient ces deux hommes si différents. Ils connaissaient leur histoire et la trouvaient belle. Un peu triste aussi parfois.

Et eux vieillirent, continuant ensemble sur la voie qu'ils avaient choisie. Même la mort ne les sépara pas. Ils quittèrent ce monde une nuit pendant leur sommeil, ensemble.

Tous les enfants passés par l'orphelinat, même une seule nuit, revinrent leur dire au revoir.

Ils furent enterrés dans une tombe commune, par un après-midi au temps étrange. Il pleuvait et pourtant le soleil brillait au travers des nuages, formant un magnifique arc-en-ciel. Beaucoup y virent un signe.

La stèle choisie représentait bien les oppositions des deux hommes, par les symboles du yin et du yang.

A la demande des orphelins, cette épitaphe fut gravée sur leur tombe, pour ne pas oublier leur histoire : « Ci-gisent, ensemble dans la mort comme ils l'avaient été dans la vie, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, qui se haïrent assez pour s'aimer. »

Fin !

Pour les commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou non, c'est juste en dessous, écrit en vert…


End file.
